Como cuento de hadas
by merry kirkland
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas solo son fantasía...o ¿no?...dedicado a kraisler23


**Disclaimer:** Ni Get Backers, ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Kazuki pertenece a Juubei así como Gingi a Ban… ¿alguna duda?

**Advertencias:** ninguna…el yaoi no es una advertencia…es algo que todas las historias deberían contener…hahahaha…

**Nota**: este fic...esta dedicado a kraisler23...por su cumpleaños...y en agradecimiento por todos esos maravillosos momentos que pase leyendo sus fics.

Muchas felicidades!

* * *

**Como cuento de hadas**

…

…_Sus cabellos, como hebras caobas danzaban con el viento que corría en ese instante…_

…_Sus ojos cafés brillando ante la luz de la cambiante luna…_

…_Sus pálidas piernas jugueteando con el agua que corría del rio…_

…_Su voz susurrando canticos incomprensible para personas de duro y cruel corazón…pero para él…para él eran murmullos de ángeles…_

…_Sus manos…de dedos largos…moviendo los cascabeles que adornaban su cabello…y a la vez lo protegían…_

…_Flores de cerezo siendo arrancados de los arboles por el viento…que terminaban sobre su cabello…a la vez que este reía ante ese inesperado acto…_

…_Su rostro lo volteo a ver, mientras le sonreía de esa forma tan dulce y amable…._

_..Sus labios se movían, sin emitir sonido alguno…pero era más que claro que decían "Juubei" una y otra vez…_

…_Él extendió su mano, para poder alcanzar la que el castaño le brindaba…_

En eso una alarma comenzó a sonar, despertándolo de su perfecto (con todas sus letras) sueño, inclusive cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo ante tanta conmoción.

Dolió...el golpe a la realidad dolió…y ahora se encontraba en el suelo sobándose el brazo sobre el que cayó; cuando vio en sus piernas un libro…el libro que estaba leyendo antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá.

"_Cuentos de hadas"_

Leyó el titulo…ahora todo tenía sentido…con razón soñó con ese ambiente tan mágico y encantador…solo en sus sueños y en cuentos de hadas pasaban esas cosas…

-Juubei…-en eso, lo llamo Kazuki, el protagonista de sus fantasías…y ¿por qué no? de su más reciente sueño, el cual se encontraba sorprendido al encontrar a su amigo en el suelo.

-Ka…Kazuki… ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto, no era que le molestara la visita del maestro de los hilos…al contrario…pero se encontraba avergonzado de dar tal espectáculo.

-Vine a invitarte un té a Honky Tonk…-decía mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo-… ¿Te ayudo?

-…-el de orbes azul-grisáceo no contesto, solo sintió la cálida mano del hilandero, quien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Gra…gracias-contesto nervioso; "de seguro eso había sido patético" pensaba mientras se le iban subiendo los colores al rostro.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto curioso Kazuki, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para tomar el libro entre sus manos.

-Un libro, lo estaba leyendo, pero me quede dormido.

-¿Cuentos de hadas?-leyó el título el pelilargo.

-Sí...-contesto Juubei, quien no sabía dónde meterse, mientras en su mente se ejecutaba una extraña operación…"Cuentos de hadas + su edad = patético"…

-Juubei…te importaría… ¿te importaría prestármelo?-pidió con una expresión sumamente linda el de los cascabeles-…suena muy interesante.

-Claro…-solo se limitó a contestar, mientras su cabeza era todo un caos.

-Por cierto… ¿aceptas mi invitación?-pregunto Kazuki, mientras su rostro se ponía del color de los tomates.

-Encantado-sonrió ante el ofrecimiento.

-¡Genial!...dijo…que bien-su rostro cada vez se ponía más rojo, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por el maestro de las agujas, quien sonreía para sus adentros-¿Te importa si luego vengo por el libro?

-Para nada.

Con eso, Kazuki se adelantó a la puerta, para que luego Juubei la cerrara, no sin antes posar su mirada en el libro…

_¿Quién sabe?...tal vez después de todo los cuentos de hadas y los sueños si se hagan realidad…_

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, para después alcanzar a su querido hilandero…su amor secreto…o no tan secreto…pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

Hola~, es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja...espero que te haya gustado...de nuevo muchas felicidades.

Es muy cortito...pero lo hice con mucho cariño y ganas!

Atte: Mari Casian...Merry Kirkland.


End file.
